


Yuri&Victor: after the banquet

by Melbabewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, VictUuri, drunk Yuri, post banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: After the banquet Victor tries to be resposable and put drunk off his ass Yuri to bed but Yuri has other plans





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are plenty of post-banquet fics but i was so inspired i just needed to write one of my own.  
> leave comments if you like it XD

"My God he is attractive. The boy is completely blasted, though. I have to be responsible. I have to put him to bed and then leave. That’s all. I can't take advantage of him. I wont. I shouldn't. I really shouldn’t. No. No. I wont. I am a man of honor and I will not betray the trust of this intoxicatingly, attractive, young man." Victor thought to himself while helping the very drunk Yuri Katsuki to his hotel room.

 

"Victor Nikifirov is my bestest friend in the whole wide world and I am going to skate with him. Yay!" Yuri howled through the halls as he stumbled to his room, draped over Victor's shoulder. He continued to babble and giggle until they reached the room. He really was a drunken mess. Yuri crashed backward onto the bed. Victor crouched down to remove his shoes. He came back up and took off his pants and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way. All the while, Yuri was moaning quietly and mumbling Victor's name. He almost didn't notice the erection emerging between his legs. He composed himself and stood up to leave. As he turned around, Yuri suddenly swooped Victor's leg with his foot causing him to fall backwards. Victor's quick reflexes kicked in and he spun around landing him flat top of the half naked man drunkenly giggling on the bed. He gazed upward at Yuri's face which was staring down at him. “Yuri, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Yuri reached his arms down and pressed his head back down onto his chest. He laid there not knowing what to do.

 

Victor moaned softly into the man's ribcage, enjoying the warmth. He was going to give in and he knew it. He realized that he wasn’t 100% sober, either when the thought of pleasing the man he was laying on top of, crossed his mind once more. The bad decision went from thought to action quickly. Dizzily, he sank to the floor, onto his knees, pulling Yuri's underpants with him. His lips wrapped around the slightly hardened cock. Yuri let out such an innocent sound of shock. Victor’s cock reacted to it, instantly. The twitching made him want to get Yuri there as well. His lips slid down his shaft until the entire thing was in his throat. He repeated the movement until Yuri's whole body was shaking. He slurpped up the precum dripping out then pulled away.

 

Victor sucked his middle finger, getting it soaked and dripping wet. While his mouth was occupied, Yuri let out a needy moan. He quickly replaced his finger with the cock again. Victor expertly sucked while his finger cautiously approached Yuri's asshole. He circled it a few times before slowly pushing it in. He took his time. It was obvious Yuri was a virgin, or at least to this type of play.

"Ahhhh....Viktoruuuuu!" Yuri moaned, and in his pleasure filled haze, slipped back into Japanese as he felt his idol's long finger slide inside of him. "Shhh....It won't hurt for long Yuri. It will start to feel good soon. I promise." Victor kept that promise as his finger massaged Yuri's prostate. Once he was moaning, he felt his hole stretch more. Victor had slipped another figure in. Yuri had no idea something like this could feel so good.

Victor stretched Yuri's hole a while longer, listening to his moans and gasps. He stood up. Drinking in the site of Yuri in such a state caused him to become fully erect. “Are you ready?" He asked, not expecting a totally coherent answer. Yuri nodded quickly. His cock twitching looked like it was answering Victor as well. Victor picked Yuri's legs up so they were bent upward and near his chest. He spit into the palm of his hand and stroked his cock with the wetness a few times before entering his lover. The fingering had done its job. Yuri was easy to enter but he still went slowly. He didn't want to hurt him.

 

Victor only pumped his cock into him a few times before Yuri came all over his stomach and chest. The site was so erotic he didn't last that much longer himself. He picked up speed a bit to create the sweet friction he needed to get off. When the moment was approaching he quickly pulled out and stroked himself until he exploded, shooting into the already drying puddle on the shivering man’s stomach. 

 

He crashed down onto the bed next to him. He regained his strength and went the bathroom to retrieve a towel. He came back with two. One was damp with hot water. Victor cleaned Yuri up and covered him with the blanket. Before leaving his lover who had already ben drifting off, he kissed him on the forehead and said, “See you soon.”

 

The next day, Victor was very blue. Yuri did not speak to him once before leaving for the airport. So many thoughts went through his mind. Was Yuri ashamed of what they did? Was he too embarrassed to face him? As he watched the young man exit the hotel, he whispered,” Dasvidanya, my Yuri.”


End file.
